AFFAIR
by F.N29
Summary: Cinta ini, membodohiku, tapi aku tetap memilih terhanyut./CHANGLIX


**AFFAIR**

**.**

**Seo Changbin x Lee Felix**

**.**

**BOYxBOY!DLDR!TYPO!**

**.**

**Jalan cerita sepenuhnya milik saya dan tanpa campur tangan kau, dia ataupun mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Cause when I see you, I see my happiness. So, let's stay together."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diantara remangnya cahaya, hembusan nafas terengah terdengar keras. Disusul dengan geraman rendah dari salah satu orang disana.

Lee Felix.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berpegangan erat pada bahu kokoh laki-laki yang tengah mengungkungnya, memenjarakan dirinya dengan europhia tiada tara.

Seo Changbin.

Mata tajamnya menatap Felix dalam diam, tangannya mengusap surai Felix penuh kehati-hatian. Seakan memperlakukan gelas kaca mahal.

Satu jam yang lalu, pukul satu pagi, Changbin menekan bel apartemen Felix tidak sabaran. Bahkan tetangga apartemen Felix sempat memarahinya. Beruntung Felix masih terjaga, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk parah.

Changbin tidak berkata banyak, bahkan hanya mengucapkan nama Felix dengan nada rendah. Karena memang begitu sifatnya.

Namun mampu membuat Felix lupa akan tumpukan tugasnya.

Oksigen disekitar mereka terasa panas seiring Changbin yang membuka kancing kemejanya, menghampiri Felix yang berdiri dengan setelan piyama lengkap.

"Felix."

Hanya namanya yang disebut, tapi dunia seakan berhenti bagi Felix. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Pertanda dirinya gugup berlebihan.

Dan ketika lengan kekar itu menarik pinggangnya kedalam sebuah pelukan mesra, Felix lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar.

"Felix, aku merindukanmu."

Suara rendah yang melantun tepat di depan telinga Felix semakin memperparah keadaan.

Sebegitu besar pengaruh Seo Changbin untuk Lee Felix.

Wajah datarnya.

Seringai tipisnya.

Suara rendahnya.

Bahkan tatapannya.

Felix rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa memiliki itu semua.

Katakan Felix dibodohi oleh cinta, tapi ia tidak peduli. Asalkan mereka bisa bersama.

Bahkan ketika Changbin menuntun dirinya memasuki kamar miliknya, Felix tidak protes sama sekali.

Seakan lupa bahwa ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua bulan lamanya tidak saling berhubungan.

Tidak! Felix masih berusaha menghubungi, tapi Changbin tudak pernah meladeni. Itu yang membuat Felix uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Padahal pertemuan terakhir mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah. Jadi, ketika Changbin datang padanya seperti ini, Felix tidak masalah. Asalkan laki-laki itu datang, untuknya.

Kecupan memenuhi wajah Felix ketika Changbin mendorong tubuh mungil itu keatas ranjang. Meraba tiap tubuh Felix, seakan memeriksa apa yang ia lewatkan selama dua bulan tidak bertemu. Bahkan berkirim pesan saja tidak.

Disela sentuhan memabukkan yang Changbin beri, Felix memejamkan mantanya. Menghirup parfum yang terasa berbeda dari kemeja dan juga tubuh Changbin. Ketika mata seindah langit musim panas yang terang itu terbuka, Felix menitihkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Felix tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tangannya meraih surai Changbin untuk ia usap pelan. Lalu turun menuju pundak, menarik kemeja yang laki-laki diatasnya itu kenakan.

Felix masih terdiam, enggan bersuara. Menatap pundak dan dada Changbin dengan air mata yang bertambah banyak.

Yang tidak Felix ketahui, Changbin berusaha mati-matian menahan sakit ketika hatinya terasa dicubit melihat Felix yang menangisinya.

"Maaf. Jangan menangis." Changbin menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Felix, memeluknya erat. "Aku mohon. Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Changbin jawab. Felix tahu, tapi dirinya ingin memastikan.

Tangisan laki-laki itu semakin pecah. Tapi kedua tangannya merayap turun, melepaskan ikat pinggang Changbin.

"Lakukan."

Changbin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Felix dengan pendar penyesalan.

"Aku sudah rendah sedari awal. Sekarang lakukan."

Changbin hilang akal. Bukan begini maksudnya. Hanya saja...

Changbin tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Changbin tidak tahu dan enggan mencari tahu.

Maka, diheningnya kegelapan luar sana dan remangnya cahaya didalam kamar, Felix mengusap dada Changbin. Meski tidak dalam penerangan yang cukup, Felix bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kissmark itu terlalu jelas. Dan banyak.

Merubah posisi, Felix duduk diatas perut Changbin. Mengecup dan menjilat apa yang sudah ditingglakan pada tubuh Changbin.

Felix tahu persis itu ulah siapa. Tetapi ia memilih diam.

Karena dalam posisi ini, ia punya hak apa untuk melarang?

Tidak ada.

Bahkan posisinya saja sudah salah.

Seorang simpanan.

Lee Felix seorang simpanan dari Seo Changbin, kepala rumah tangga dengan satu orang istri.

Lucu?

Awalnya Felix pikir juga begitu.

Mereka bertemu di musim dingin tiga tahun lalu. Di coffe shop yang biasa Felix kunjungi. Seperti didrama, Felix menumpahkan kopinya dan Changbin yang terpesona dengan kerjapan mata Felix ketika meminta maaf padanya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Felix tahu pasti sejak awal ketika mereka bertemu, Changbin adalah orang yang harus ia hindari bahkan sebelum dirinya menyadari betapa ia sudah jatuh sedalam-dalamnya pada pesona Changbin. Jari manis yang terisi cincin putih polos namun elegan, terkesan mahal. Serta setelan jas formal. Changbin bukan jangkauannya.

Dan pada pertemuan kesekian yang mereka rencanakan setelah bertukar nomor ponsel pada pertemuan tidak sengaja ketiga, Changbin tidak memakai cincin nikahnya. Tangannya polos. Sepolos wajahnya ketika berkata _'Ini salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ayo berjuang bersama.'_.

Katakan, Seo Changbin ini brengsek atau bajingan?

Lebih bodoh lagi Felix mengiyakan.

Mengingat kebodohannya, Felix semakin tidak bisa untuk melepas Changbin yang kini menghentakan dirinya dengan peluh membasahi wajah tampannya.

Karena bagaimanapun, Felix mencintai Changbin hingga tidak bisa untuk menjelaskan lagi bagaimana rasanya.

"Changbin_. Anhh_!"

Dan tanpa orang lain sadari, Changbin begitu memuja sosok yang tubuhnya terhentak atas perbuatannya kini. Bagaimana senyum sehangat sinar matahari dibulan Oktober itu ikut menghangatkan hatinya.

Bohong jika Changbin tidak peduli. Karena nyatanya, hatinya yang mati sejak perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya, kembali hidup dan bergetar hebat ketika bibirnya menyapu kedua belah bibir Felix dengan pelan.

Bagaimana tangan kecil itu menyentuh tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang membuat Changbin terlena. Bagaimana suara berat itu menyuarakan namanya dengan penuh cinta.

Changbin tidak ingin melepaskan. Bahkan jika Felix memilih menyerah dan pergi, Changbin akan mengejarnya. Persetan dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang ayahnya berikan padanya.

Sudah cukup Changbin menurut.

Untuk Felix, Changbin akan melakukan apapun.

"Kau milikku. Aku milikmu. Begitu seterusnya. Tidak ada kata bukan ataupun tidak."

Changbin menarik tubuh Felix, membuatnya terduduk tepat dipangkuannya. Tubuh polos keduanya penuh keringat. Nafas Felix berantakan. Changbin sebagai lelaki matang dan penuh fantasi liar semakin tertantang.

Namun dilakukannya secara perlahan, karena Changbin ingin Felix tahu. Rasanya tidak hanya sekedar nafsu.

Semakin cepat hentakan yang Changbin beri, semakin gila Felix meladeni, menggerakkan badannya seirama dengan hentakan Changbin.

Kissmark pada tubuh Changbin tadi tertutup dan bertambah dengan buatan Felix yang baru. Changbin menyukainya.

Semua tentang Felix, apapun itu, Changbin suka.

Biarkan seperti ini.

Keduanya tidak ingin saat-saat seperti ini hilang begitu saja dalam kenangan mereka. Keduanya ingin saling menyayangi lebih lama.

Namun Felix lebih tertekan dari siapapun. Dirinya tidak bergantung pada Changbin, tetapi candu.

Candu yang sulit dihilangkan, bahkan lebih parah dari menghisap rokok. Karena Changbin adalah pusat hidupnya. Sumber kebahagiaan, meski setelahnya menorehkan luka.

Demi semua bintang yang mengintip kegiatan panas mereka, Felix bersumpah, tidak akan melepas Changbin meski laki-laki itu meronta ingin pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Changbin mengecup seluruh wajahnya lagi.

Meski dirinya lelah dan ingin menyerah sekalipun.

_Bodohnya aku_.

Tidak ada yang lucu. Tapi bebarengan dengan pelepasan Changbin yang semakin memeluk tubuh Felix erat, Felix tertawa dan kembali menggoda untuk kegiatan berikutnya.

_Cinta ini, membodohiku, tapi aku tetap memilih terhanyut._

**Fin.**

Aku nulis apasih, hem?-_-

Btw, aku lagi kobam Changlix. Nggak ada yang nanya padahal:))

Semoga yang membaca ini suka. Karena aku ingin disukai apa adanya. Apasih?-_-

**F.N29**


End file.
